


1973 - Jimmy & Yuridia

by untilthenextencore



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthenextencore/pseuds/untilthenextencore
Summary: A little blurb I want to do more with one day~Yuridia is an 18 yr old ish Mexican / Mexican American Playboy Bunny & Playmate Jimmy meets on tour~.Based a little on Mexican Vedettes Sasha Montenegro & Rossy Mendoza~





	1973 - Jimmy & Yuridia

Jimmy is wearing a smart white suit with a black shirt & his beloved Zoso pin on his lapel on the drive over to the hotel~.

Black antique walking stick in one hand, with his other placed comfortingly on her knee as they sat in the back seat~

She’s a vision in a hand dyed tiered silk shift dress in watercolor delicate shades of raspberry pink, magenta & blush~.

He’s going over paperwork and things regarding their upcoming concert movie~. She is reading an Agatha Christie novel~. In between pages and chapters she places her hand over his~… Caresses it~… Holds it~… Gives it a gentle squeeze~… Laces fingers with him~…

Each slight touch receives a response~… A caress back~… The glide of a thumb over the back of her hand~… A squeeze back~… Him lacing fingers tighter with her~…

Her eyes then drift off of the page, lifting up and to her right, albeit not quite skywards~ Instead the locked on the soft countenance of those finely sculpted features~… Black Irish blush washing over those features turning his cheeks rosy & his lips nearly the same raspberry shade as her gown~. As if he too were hand painted~.

Leaning in, Yuridia pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek~. A moment later there was another~… And then another~… And then another~…

Gazing at him, she caught the corners of his mouth perking upwards~. A moment later his emerald eyes flickered in her direction in kind before lifting his head & turning to gaze at her fully~.

Now she was fully lost in the evergreen forest that was his eyes~…

As he was with her liquid honey depths~…

“Jimmy~…”

Whatever she was to say was lost as a moment after she called his name in that breathy hush, his hand cradled her cheek & pulled her in for a gentle kiss proper~. The kiss grew & grew in passion & intensity until Jimmy found himself claiming her mouth the way he wished to do, the way he hoped to do, the way he wanted & intended to do to her later~.

When the time was right~…

As it was, the kiss that he bestowed upon her then~…

The kiss that he seared upon her then was but a promisory note~…

A promise of things to come~…


End file.
